Shadows of Ambiguity
by PrettilyCracked
Summary: Gabryelle Alandria Rose wasn't the most normal of people to roam Gaia. When word of her murdering her father got out, the Turks were assigned to find this Gabryelle, and bring her back to ShinRa headquarters to become a Turk herself. Gabryelle is an OC.
1. Part 1

**Summary:** Gabryelle Alandria Rose wasn't the most normal of people to roam Gaia. Her father was an abusive man, and he loved to attack his two children. One day, he ended up killing his son, Christian Eric Rose, and that drove his daughter to murder him. When word of this murder got out, the Turks were assigned to find this Gabryelle, and bring her back to ShinRa headquarters to become a Turk herself.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII, its characters, and ideas are © to Square Enix. Gabryelle and her story are mine.

**A/N: **Each part starts off with one of Gabryelle's memories having to do with her brother.

_--_

"_Gab?"_

"_Shh." The gray-eyed girl placed her hand over her younger brother's mouth and put one finger against her own lips. She then turned her eyes to the door of the closet they were currently hiding in._

_The sound of footsteps came up the stairs outside the small house they lived in, and the door banged open._

"_Gabryelle!" A man's voice shouted out, drunkenly, "Where's your brother?"_

_The girl grabbed her brother and held him close as she closed her eyes tightly._

"_Oh, hello darling. Have a nice time?"_

"_Where's Christian?"_

"_I don't know, dear." Soft footsteps left the room._

_There was a loud crash, and then everything went silent._

The girl opened her eyes, and stared up at the ceiling of her apartment. She held her breath for the moment it took her to realize she had only been dreaming. She let out a sigh, and raked a hand through her short black hair.

She turned her head and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her head. The red numbers said it was only three in the AM. She groaned, rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes again.

A soft breeze from the broken window passed over her lithe form on the bed, making her pull the sheet she was using closer to her chin. She snuggled down into the thin material, and gritted her teeth against the cold.

After a couple minutes of just laying there, trying to stay warm, she opened her eyes and cursed under her breath. She sat up, and threw the sheet to the floor. She looked over at the window, and glared so angrily, that if looks could harm, the window would've exploded into so many pieces. That wouldn't help her situation, though, now would it?

She bent over and rubbed at her face with her hands, then she sat bolt upright again when she heard soft footsteps outside. She glanced at the door.

She slowly knelt down next to the bed and slid her hand underneath to get to her sword. Her eyes never strayed from the door as she did so. She felt the hilt under her fingertips, and right as she grabbed it, she heard someone stop outside the door to her room.

She heard voices, but they were too low for her to understand. Then the door opened. She flung her sword out from under the bed, and heard the sheath slide off the blade then connect with skin. The person who got hit cursed loudly, and took his sunglasses off to see if they were alright. The blade stopped right under a redhead's chin. Said redhead grinned down at her, and held up his hands.

"Yo."

She pressed the blade into the skin of the redhead's throat and glared up at him. "Who are you?"

"You're a frisky little girl, ain't ya?"

"I'm _not_ a little girl!" She pressed the blade in a little further.

The redhead grinned and glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "Cute, ain't she, Rude?" He looked back at her, and slowly lowered his hands, "We're not here to hurt you."

His partner nodded slowly, as he put his sunglasses back on.

"Then why are you here?" She didn't move the sword from its place, still wary of the two men.

"You're Gabryelle Alandria Rose?"

Her eyes widened just slightly. "What of it?"

The one called Rude stepped forward, "We're from ShinRa's Department of Administrative Research. We were assigned to find you."

"That name is too fuckin' long, yo," the redhead whined.

His partner sighed, "Fine. Turks."

She raised both eyebrows, "Turks?" Her sword wavered slightly.

"At your service." The redhead grinned.

Gabryelle slowly lowered her sword, but still held it at the ready if either of them was going to attack. She stood up, her eye on the redhead at all times. He just kept right on grinning at her. She grimaced at him, then said softly, "You know my name, so what's yours?"

"Reno." The redhead said, his hand flying into his pant's pocket. Gabryelle held her sword under his chin again, and glared at him. He smirked as he pulled out a lighter and a cigarette, which he placed between his lips, "And my partner's name's Rude." He flicked his lighter open, and lit his cigarette. The lighter clicked closed, and was put back in his pocket.

"Now, why don't you lower your sword like a good little girl, and come with us?"

She swung her sword, and stopped it right next to Reno's neck, "Why should I?"

Reno turned his head and eyed the blade closely, then he glanced at Gabryelle as he ran a finger along the edge of the sword. "You're good with a sword, yo." He glanced at Rude, "Remind _you_ of Cloud? Shit."

Rude smirked at his partner as Gabryelle pressed her sword into his neck hard enough to draw some blood.

The redhead sighed, "C'mon, kid. We were ordered to bring you in, no matter what. Just be cooperative, please?" He raised an eyebrow, "And as I see it, you have nowhere to go. What's stoppin' you from comin' with us? We're not gonna hurt ya."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't—"

"We were ordered to take you back with us, not harm you. And the boss only wants to speak with you."

"Why?" She glanced at Rude. "I'm nothing special."


	2. Part 2

"_You'll never amount to anything!" She flinched severely as her father's hand came into view. When he didn't hit her, she closed her eyes and held them closed tightly, so that she would be prepared for the slap when it came. She knew it would, eventually. He never threatened to hit, and then never brought himself up on it. That just wasn't the kind of person he was._

_She opened one eye when she heard him turn around, and slowly let out a quiet breath. Then she held in all her air and opened both eyes in fright when she saw her father grinning mischievously down at her baby brother. He ran his knuckles down Christian's cheek as sweetly as possible. "You'll never be special like your brother here, Gabryelle."_

She gasped so loud when she opened her eyes, that the car she was sitting in came to a sudden halt. Two heads whipped around to look at her as she slowly sat up, rubbing her face with both of her hands.

"Sorry." She mumbled into her palms, "Just a dream."

Rude turned back and began driving again, but Reno kept looking at the girl for a moment. If someone looked hard enough, they might've been able to see worry buried deep—_very _deep—in his aquamarine eyes. He turned back around when she lowered her hands, and he lit up a cigarette.

The black car the three of them were sitting in made its way through the cluttered streets, very quickly; too quickly, to someone who lived in these streets their whole life. Gabryelle held her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see them almost hitting the many boxes and make-shift homes of the people living out on the streets of the slums.

Gabryelle had seen those kinds of people her whole life, and was forever grateful she never had to live that way. And she was so glad she had taken money from her mother's dresser before running away. The busted up apartment she spent her time in had to be better than a cardboard box. It's not like her mother _needed_ the money, anyway. She was withering away already, as is. Just going through life's necessary acts for oneself, not knowing what happened to her family, and not really caring.

The car came to a sudden stop, flinging the girl forward before she caught herself on the front seats with both hands. She opened her eyes, and let out a surprised squeak when she realized how close her face was to the redheaded Turk's. He was just looking at her curiously, his cigarette loose between his lips. She slid back slowly, then looked outside the car's window. They were in front of the biggest building in all of Gaia; ShinRa HQ.


	3. Part 3

"_Gab?"_

"_Yeah?" She looked down at her little brother, who was curled up in her arms._

_He looked up at her with his big, blue-gray eyes which were slowly filling with tears. "He's not going to ever leave us alone, is he?"_

_She frowned at him, then held him closer to her. "Shh." She wiped his stray tears away with her thumb, "Go to sleep, Christian. I'll keep you safe."_

"Miss Rose?" Gabryelle jerked her head up, and looked at the secretary who had addressed her. "The President will see you now."

She nodded as she stood up and walked toward the door that was behind the secretary's desk a ways. She stopped at the door with her eyes closed, and she hesitated with her hand a few inches away from the door, not really wanting to go in there, since she had no idea what Rufus Shinra wanted to talk to _her_ about.

"Wow, I didn't think people could fall asleep like that, yo."

Gabryelle opened her eyes and looked up into a smirking face. She glared at Reno, then pushed past him into the office. She stood in front of Rufus' desk, just looking at him. The blonde smiled, though it didn't really reach his eyes, and motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

"Gabryelle Alandria Rose." Rufus nodded his head once, then gave his half-hearted smile again, "Are you thirsty?"

"A little."

Rufus looked past her, to address one of the Turks behind her chair, "Reno?"

"Why me?" the redhead grumbled before the door closed behind him.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then the door opened again, and a glass of water was held out over Gabryelle's shoulder. She took it, and glanced up at Reno to say a quiet, "Thanks."

"No problem, babe."

Rufus cleared his throat, "Now, I know you're probably wondering what you're doing here." He watched for her reaction, but when he didn't receive any, he went on. "You murdered your father last week."

Gabryelle flinched at the bluntness of his words.

"Though you killed him in such a horrible way, you just left his body where it was. When I heard about it, I went down to the hospital myself to have a look at the corpse. I am amazed at your ability, Gabryelle. And you are only seventeen years of age, correct?"

She nodded then took a sip of her water.

Rufus leant forward with his hand outstretched. Gabryelle studied him with suspicious eyes.

"I would be truly honored to have you as a Turk, Gabryelle."

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. The glass of water slowly began to slide out of her loose fingers, but was quickly caught by Reno, who had moved forward to stand next to her chair. He placed it on Rufus' desk, then leaned back against said desk with his arms crossed.

The redhead watched Gabryelle. She didn't move at all, just kept on staring at Rufus as if he were insane.

"Take his hand, yo. He won't bite." He glanced at the blonde with a smirk, "You're not his type."

Gabryelle looked at Reno. She blinked, then she stood up and placed her hand in Rufus'. "And I'd be honored to be one, sir."


	4. Part 4

_She lay awake in her bed, listening for any type of sound from the next room. She couldn't hear anything, and that frightened her. She'd rather hear screams and crying over the deafening silence that was assaulting her ears. She closed her eyes and prayed to whomever was listening._

_Her bedroom door opened slowly, but then closed quickly when Christian saw that she was awake still. He flew himself onto her bed and into her arms in record time. He buried his head in the space between her neck and shoulder, and began to sob._

_Gabryelle held onto him tightly, and closed her eyes as his sobs became louder and louder._

_After what seemed like an eternity, Christian pulled back and looked up at his sister. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "You'll always be here, right? You'll never leave me alone?" he breathed softly against her cheek._

_She looked at him sadly, "Of course I'll always be here. Where else would I be?"_

Gabryelle slowly opened her eyes to stare at the white ceiling above her head. She lifted one of her hands up to her face, and slowly wiped the tears that were slowly falling from her eyes away.

She blinked a few times before she realized why it was so bright in her room. She looked off to the side, and saw that the big, white lamp on the bedside table was on. She tilted her head as best as she could while laying down, then she sat bolt upright.

Gabryelle stared around at the expansive room she was in. The bed was big and comfortable, something she had never, ever slept in. The wall off to her left wasn't a wall at all, but a huge window. She got up and stood in front of it. It was dark outside, but she could still see everything that was outside since everything was glowing a faint green.

She placed her hands on the glass, and rested her forehead against it as she stared out. She was so high up. She had forgotten what floor she was on, though, which was probably not a good thing; she'd have to ask someone tomorrow, so that she could always find her way back to her room.

A soft knock broke her out of her thoughts of how beautiful the slums looked from up here. She turned and walked out of the bedroom. She stopped in the middle of the living area of her room. It was so big! She smiled at it, then rushed to the door when whoever was outside it knocked again.

Gabryelle pressed the button that let the door slide open, and glared at the redhead who was leaning in the doorway with a cigarette hanging between his lips. He smirked at her, and just let himself in without as much as a greeting or explanation as to why he was there. He slipped past her and made his way toward the small kitchen that was off in the corner.

She let the door close behind her as she turned and watched as Reno fixed himself a drink.

"Why is there alcohol in my room?"

The redhead turned around with wide, innocent eyes. "I have no idea, yo." He took a sip of his drink, which was quite incredible since he still had his cigarette in his mouth.

"Why are you here?"

Reno sat down on the light blue couch that was in the middle of the room, his legs stretched out in front of him, and his one arm hanging loosely along the back of the couch. He took another sip, then placed his glass on the coffee table.

"Pull up a squat, kid. You're makin' me nervous, standin' there like that." He smirked.

Gabryelle crossed her arms, "_Why_ are you here?"

The redhead bowed his head and let out a frustrated sigh. He got to his feet, stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray on the table, and walked toward her. He held his hands up in mock surrender when she shot him a glare.

"The Boss told me to come, okay?" he suddenly grinned, then shook his head. "He was worried 'bout ya, right? Well, he wasn't, really. But, he thought it a good idea for someone to, I dunno, sit and talk with you." He shrugged, "I volunteered."

Gabryelle narrowed her eyes, "I don't need someone to talk to. And, either way, I wouldn't want to talk to _you_."

"Shit." Reno smirked, "That's the most I've heard you say, yo."

"You're not a very serious person, are you?"

"Just noticed?" He grinned. He turned back to the couch, and sat back down. He picked up his glass and downed its contents. He let out a pleased sigh when he put the glass back down, then leaned back on the couch. His eyes flickered up to where Gabryelle was still standing, glaring at him.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya! C'mere and sit." He pouted slightly, "Please?"

Gabryelle muttered something under her breath, then went and sat about a foot away from Reno. She stared straight ahead, her arms still crossed.

Reno kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, and put his arms behind his head. "I'm sorry."

She blinked and looked over at him to see that his eyes were closed. "What for?"

"You don't trust me."

Gabryelle smiled slightly, but let it slip away when he opened one eye, "Don't feel so bad, I don't trust anyone."


	5. Part 5

"_Christian," Gabryelle whispered softly. "You still awake?"_

"_Mmn."_

_She brushed hair out of his eyes and smiled down at him. "You know I love you, right?" She laughed softly when his nose scrunched up. "Hey, I'm your sister, I can love you."_

_Christian just groaned and nuzzled into her shoulder, "Love you, too."_

_Gabryelle ruffled her brother's hair, "Hey, when we're both old enough, you know what we're gonna do?"_

_His eyes widened excitedly, "What?"_

"_Run away. Maybe go to Kalm, hmm? Or, maybe somewhere else, far away."_

_He smiled, "Really?"_

_Gabryelle nodded, "Yeah! Why not? Who wants to live here?" She scowled._

She blinked at her reflection, then stuck a finger between her shirt collar and tie, and pulled on it a little. She raised an eyebrow as she ran a hand down her new Turk uniform; black pants, black jacket, white button-down shirt, black tie. She frowned a little, then turned and searched for her shoes.

Gabryelle wasn't a big fan of shoes. She'd wear them, sure, but she just didn't think they were all that comfortable. But, she didn't want to annoy Rufus or Tseng on her first day of training.

She searched her whole room for her shoes, which she had just gotten this morning, but couldn't seem to find them. She scowled, then ran back into the bedroom, and looked under the bed. There they were, in all their uncomfortable glory. She stepped into them, and quickly tied up the laces.

She stood up from where she had sat down on the bed, and looked at her reflection again.

Just then, a knock sounded on her door. She walked into the living room, and was about two feet away from the door when it slid open. Reno walked in as if he owned the place, with his partner, Rude, right behind him.

"You can't just _walk in here_ like that!" Gabryelle hissed at him, but he just grinned back at her.

"Look how cute, yo!" Reno's whole face lit up with excitement. He walked right up to her, and looked down at her, "Your suit's so small!" he grinned. He threw his arms around her in a hug, but quickly let go and stepped back, smirking.

Gabryelle glared, "Jerk. Back off." She aimed a kick at his shin.

"Ouch, yo." Reno lifted his leg and rubbed at it.

"Gabryelle, you have training in ten minutes." Rude said in a monotone, "Don't be late." he turned to Reno with a raised eyebrow, "And, Reno, we have a mission."

"Aw, man!" Reno whined, "I wanted to see this cutie pie's first day of training!"

Gabryelle kicked the redhead's other shin, then laughed softly and all but ran to the door when he squawked in an unattractive manner at her. He chased her down the hallway, then wrapped his arms around her waist when he got close enough, and flung her into the air.

She squeaked, "Put me down!" She then kicked her feet.

Reno chuckled into her ear, then placed her back on her feet. He saluted and grinned when she turned on him, her eyes narrowed.

"Reno!"

The redhead in question looked up in an instant, then he groaned almost inaudibly. Gabryelle turned around to see Tseng approaching them.

"What were you doing?"

"Um, I was uh…" He blinked and looked away for a moment, but then he looked back, "Fooling around?"

"Well, _don't_." Tseng said coldly, then he looked at Gabryelle. "I was coming to take you to your training. I assume you're ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He looked back at Reno, and now Rude, who was standing next to his partner, "You two, get to where you're supposed to be."


	6. Part 6

_She pulled open the top drawer of her father's dresser, and rifled through his clothes for the gun she knew he kept hidden in there. Once she found it, she picked it up and just held it in her hands, staring down at it. It was such a small gun, and she wondered how much damage something so little could really do._

_She heard footsteps on the stairs outside and quickly covered the gun with the clothes again, and slammed the drawer shut. She ran out of the room, and hurried into her own, where Christian was resting. She looked down at him for a moment, then she turned and made her way to the kitchen._

_Before actually getting there, she passed her father on the way. He swayed as he walked, and she figured he was drunk. She pulled open the drawer that contained the silverware, and stared down at the knives in there, thinking a sword would do more damage than a gun._

Gabryelle looked down at the gun she was holding, then back up at Tseng, who had given it to her. "Sir," she said softly, "I don't want to practice with this."

"You'd rather use your sword, yes?"

She nodded her head once, then held the gun out to him. He held up his hand and shook his head. "I'd like to see you use a gun."

"But, sir—"

"Do not argue with me, Gabryelle. I have the authority to kick you out of this department." He said this coldly as he lowered his hand. "Just try out the gun. If you don't like it after using it, you may switch to your sword."

Gabryelle sighed in defeat, "Yes, sir." She looked at the gun again, and had to admit that it looked a little more intimidating than the one her father had owned.

"Good. Now," Tseng motioned to the door that was off to his left, "I want you to go into the training simulator and try to survive it." His lips quirked a little, as if he were fighting a smirk.

Gabryelle sighed again, and stepped through the door after it slid open. She stopped in the middle of the room and watched as a field she'd never seen before appeared before her eyes. Three Bombs floated up from the ground, and floated several feet from her.

She lifted her gun, closed one eye, and looked right down the length of her arm and aimed at the Bomb farthest on the left. She sighed, then pulled the trigger. The Bomb cried out as it was hit, and then it started to shake as it grew in size.

Gabryelle gaped at it, then pulled the trigger two more times. The Bomb fell to the ground, and turned black before it disappeared completely. She stared at the space where it had been and almost didn't have enough time to jump out of the way of a Fire1. She hit the ground in a roll, and before she got back up, she pointed the gun at the Bomb that had attacked her, and shot it twice.

As it began to shake and grow, the third Bomb flew towards her in a spiral, which she dodged just slightly. She stood up straight, but then fell into a crouch, breathing heavily.

"Damn…" she ran to the right, and shot at the Bomb that had thrown a Fire1 at her, hitting it dead on. It fell and disappeared like the first one. She aimed the gun at the third Bomb, and pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

"Shit, out of bullets, shit, shit…" Gabryelle ran around the Bomb, and watched in amusement as it turned in a circle to follow her. "Tseng, I'm out of bullets!" she yelled into the air. A box appeared on the other side of the Bomb.

Gabryelle ran past the Bomb, ducking under a Fire1 as she did so, and slid to a stop next to the box. She kicked it open, and grabbed at the case of bullets inside. She ripped it open with one hand, and opened her gun with the other.

She turned back to the Bomb, now with her newly loaded gun, and aimed at it. It flew at her, but she didn't have enough time to dodge. She fell to the ground with a grunt. The Bomb flew at her again, but this time she was ready. She held up the gun, and shot three bullets right after another, and grinned when the Bomb disappeared.

"Good work, Gabryelle." The field she was in vanished, and the training room materialized around her. She left the simulator, and stood in front of Tseng. "You did better than I thought you would on your first try." He gave her a small smile, "Much better."

"Ah, thank you, sir…"

Tseng nodded, then turned toward the door, "That's it for your first training session. We'll meet again tomorrow, at the same time." He took a few strides to the door, but stopped before actually leaving. He turned back, "You can put the gun on that table in the corner there." He turned back again, and walked through the door, but he said over his shoulder, "Don't be late in the morning," before disappearing.


	7. Side story 1

She stared out the window in her dark room from where she sat on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. She wiped at her eyes with one hand, willing her tears away unsuccessfully.

She jumped when her cell phone went off loudly on the bedside table. She felt around for it, then threw it across the room. When it connected with the wall, the ringing cut off immediately.

She went back to staring out the window, not really seeing anything but the image of her brother sprawled out on the floor of a hallway, body bloody and bruised as if he had been beaten severely.

When her bedroom door opened and someone slipped inside, she grabbed her sword from its resting place beside her bed and swung at where she could hear breathing.

"Gabryelle!"

She stopped mid-swing once she recognized who the person standing at the foot of her bed was. She dropped her sword and gasped at the same moment.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay, did I hit you? I don't think I did, but I could've! Oh, I'm so stupid…"

"Shh." Reno was already positioned behind her with his arms wrapped around her, "It's fine, I'm okay, you didn't hit me. And you're not stupid, yo."

"Yes, I am! I'm a Turk, I should've known you weren't a threat. I should've known it was you…" She sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about Christian. I couldn't save him, I couldn't—couldn't…"

Reno turned her head toward his and pressed his lips to hers briefly. He watched her in the green glow coming in through the window for a second, then he kissed her again, this time making it slower and letting it last longer.

When he pulled away, she followed until their lips touched again. She moved away to stare at him, and even in the dimness of the room, he could see she was blushing. He smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears, then let his fingertips softly brush down her cheeks.

"Reno…" she whispered breathlessly.

"It wasn't your fault, ya know. You shouldn't blame yourself for somethin' you couldn't prevent. I didn't know your brother, but I bet he doesn't want you feeling guilty, yo."

Gabryelle inhaled sharply, then closed her eyes and let out a sob.

"Shh," Reno turned her around and pulled her with him as he laid down on the bed. He clutched her tightly when she ducked her head under his chin and pressed her forehead against his collarbone. He racked his brain for something soothing to say, but he gave up on that and chose to hum softly to her instead. He began to rub his hands up and down her back when he felt tears fall onto his shirt.

It was a while before Gabryelle sat up and looked down at the redhead with red-rimmed eyes.

"You okay, babe?" He ran a thumb under one of her eyes, collecting stray tears.

She lifted her hands and traced the tattoos on his face with her fingertips. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead before she got off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

A few minutes passed by, then she appeared again. She smiled at Reno when she sat down next to him. She poked him in the sides, then laid her head down on his chest with a huff.

"Thanks for coming."

The redhead hummed softly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Gabryelle was quiet for a moment as she listened to his heartbeat. Then she whispered, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Reno squirmed a little, then lay still again. He moved his hands away from her head, and let them lay on the mattress at his sides. "You sounded so sad."

She sat up and peered down at him, "So?"

He looked at her with innocently wide eyes, "I thought a kiss would help?"

Gabryelle laughed softly, then shook her head. "Do you take advantage of sad little girls often, Reno?"

"No, only you." He smirked, then laughed when she smacked him lightly.


	8. Side story 2

Gabryelle ran up the stairs of the apartment building Reno lived in. She stopped on his floor, bent over with her hands on her knees, so that she could catch her breath. She would've taken the elevator to get to the top floor, but it had been broken.

She stopped outside his apartment, and studied the number for a moment to make sure it was the correct one. Then she banged on the door with her fist.

There were soft footsteps on the other side of the door, and then it opened, but was stopped by a chain that was attached to it. Reno looked through the space, and then his eyes widened when he saw her standing out there.

"Yo! What're you doin' here?"

"I came to visit."

"Came to—." He muttered as he looked over his shoulder, then back at her, "Look, babe, I'm busy right now." He sighed, "Could you come back later?"

Gabryelle glared at him, which made him flinch, "I just ran all the way up here, Reno! I am not leaving."

He pouted, "But, babe!—"

"_Baby? Who's at the door?_" A voice from inside the apartment came floating out into the hallway and Gabryelle's glare strengthened.

"Uh-um, a friend…"

"_Well, tell them to go away. We were busy!_"

Reno turned around, "You know what, yo? I don't fuckin' care anymore. Get _out_." He slammed the door.

Gabryelle heard the chain getting pulled back, and then the door opened again. A brunette guy wearing only a pair of unbuttoned jeans came flying out, and landed on the floor. She stared down at him, her eyebrows raised. She looked at Reno, who was standing in the doorway, wearing his Turk uniform, sans jacket and shoes. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. His hair was untied, and sticking up at strange angles.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" The guy on the floor scrambled up, and shot an annoyed look at Gabryelle, "You'd rather have a _child_ than me?" He glared at Reno, "Fuck you." He turned and bounded off down the hallway.

Gabryelle stared after him, then looked back at Reno. He was staring at her, rubbing the back of his head. When her eyes trailed down his body, he actually blushed.

"Well, come in, I guess, yo."

She did so, pushing past him. He closed the door behind himself, then stood there awkwardly.

"You didn't need to kick him out, you know." She turned to look at him, then went into the kitchen to find something that was still drinkable.

Reno leaned against the counter separating the kitchen area from the living area. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, you would've just sat in here all quiet as he and I fucked?"

She sent him a grin, "Or watched."

He frowned at her.

"I'm kidding!" She grabbed a soda can out of the fridge and studied it. She turned back to the redhead, "This new?"

"Couple days…"

She popped the lid and took a sip. "Eh, not bad…" She downed the rest of the can in a matter of seconds, then threw the can onto the pile of garbage in the corner of the kitchen.

"So…" She sat down on his couch, and looked up at him. "What was his name?"

Reno sat down next to her. "Fuck if I know, yo…"

Gabryelle snickered. She patted his thigh, then noticed he hadn't done up his fly or button his shirt. She pulled her hand away as if burned, and felt her cheeks flush.

"What did'ja want, babe?" He asked without noticing her blushing as she tried not to stare at him.

"Um…" She cursed under her breath, then squeaked when he looked over at her.

Reno raised an eyebrow, then smirked at her. "Hmm?" He leaned closer to her, still smirking, "What was that?"

"I was bored!" She slid away from him, flinging her hands out to stop his moving closer. When she touched his chest, she blushed even more. She narrowed her eyes at him half-heartedly "Stop it!"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, "Ya know, you _did_ interrupt me, yo…"

"Reno!" She squealed when he got closer and closer. She closed her eyes, and waited for whatever he was going to do. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again, and blinked at the sudden darkness.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Reno sitting on her bed, playing with his cell phone. He looked at her, and smiled, "Dreamin' 'bout me, babe?"

"N-no!" She buried her head in her pillow to hide her blush.


	9. Side story 3

Gabryelle looked over at Reno, who had taken to spending the night in her room lately. He just said he wanted to keep her company whenever she asked him. He was sleeping at the moment, the side of his face smashed into the pillow he was using. She rolled over and watched him as he mumbled in his sleep; something about fire, cats, and Jello.

She kept watching him for what seemed like forever. He rolled onto his back, and rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand, slurping up stray spit as he did so. She scrunched her nose at him then looked at his pillow, where there was a big wet spot.

"Ew…" She went back to watching him, and after about a half hour, he stopped muttering, and just lay there quietly. He looked so sweet and innocent.

Gabryelle slid closer to him, but stopped when he began to mutter again. This time it was something about Chocobos fucking Moogles. That made her giggle as she moved closer to him. She sat up and went to climb on top of him to sit on him, when he reached out and grabbed at her.

She squeaked and tried to pry his hand off of her arm. When he finally let go and began muttering about blowing up cardboard boxes filled with marshmallows, she sat on him and leaned down so that she could hear exactly what he was saying.

"The marshmallows, yo. It'd be so gooey."

She giggled again. "Marshmallows, Reno?" she whispered against his lips.

Aquamarine eyes slowly opened and studied her. Reno lifted his head and closed the remaining space between their lips before she could move away from him. He ran his teeth along her bottom lip when her lips parted on a gasp.

Gabryelle's hands went up and into his hair, which she pulled on a little when he thrust his hips up to meet hers. She groaned when he plunged his tongue between her lips to lick at her teeth and the roof of her mouth.

Reno wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her as close to his body as he could manage as he kissed down her cheek to her jaw line. He kissed her jaw, then licked and pressed kisses down her throat.

He tightened his hold on her, then flipped her over so that he was now straddling her thighs. He slid her shirt down her shoulder, and pressed kisses down her neck and shoulder. He pressed down against her and moved his hips in a circular motion.

Gabryelle gasped at the feel of him hardening against her as he rocked, then she closed her eyes and groaned when he sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She moved her hips to meet his, and shuddered at the feeling.

They began to kiss hungrily as they rocked against each other, and then Reno stiffened and moaned as he came. He started moving against her again, riding out his orgasm as she dug her fingers into his neck to bring him down into a searing kiss as she hit hers. Her toes curled and she threw her head back with a gasp as her back arched off the mattress. He fell sideways as he collapsed so as not to crush her, then he pressed kisses to the side of her face and hair.

She placed a hand over her racing heart and gasped in air. She turned her head and intercepted a kiss to her cheek with her lips. She then pulled away and looked at him. She ran her fingertips over his tattoos and smiled when his eyelids drooped a little. She pressed soft kisses to his lips a few times, then snuggled down into him.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she nuzzled the space between his neck and shoulder. She pressed her tongue to his neck, then sighed on the wetness, sending shivers down his spine. That made her grin against his skin.

Soon her eyelids were falling shut and they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.


	10. Side story 4

Gabryelle raised her fist to knock on the door to Reno's apartment when she heard moaning come from inside. She flinched away from the door, lowering her hand at the same time. She turned away and was about to leave when she heard her name being groaned. She blinked and turned back to the door, where she just stared at it. _He's alone?_ her thoughts asked, _He couldn't be… could he?_

She placed her hand on the door knob, and a little turn revealed the door to be unlocked. Her lips twitched slightly, then she opened the door and stepped inside. She quickly turned so that her back was to the room as she closed the door. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and turned.

And saw that Reno was staring back at her, lounging on the couch, one hand splayed across his stomach, the other down his undone jeans. He blinked at her, then looked away, as he withdrew his hand. He wiped it off on his jeans before standing up and grabbing his shirt from the arm of the couch. He put the shirt on, but didn't button it, nor did he do up his fly.

"Can't knock, yo?"

Gabryelle smiled at him, without answering. He looked back at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Finally lost it, babe?"

"What?"

He smirked, "Nothin'." He let out a sigh and turned toward his bathroom, "Be right out, yo." He disappeared behind the door, leaving it open a crack.

Gabryelle heard the toilet flush after a moment, then the water in the sink come on. She sat down on the couch, and stared at the broken television across from her. The screen was missing, as were all the buttons on it, and when asked about it, Reno says he found it that way.

The bathroom door squeaked as it was opened again, and Reno collapsed onto the couch next to her. He spread his arms out on the back, one going behind Gabryelle's head, and stretched his legs out onto the wobbly coffee table.

"So, what did ya want?"

Gabryelle smiled up at him, "I missed seeing you everyday."

He looked at her, an apologetic look in his eyes. He then leaned over and kissed the side of her face. "I missed ya, too."


	11. Side story 5

Gabryelle stood in Tseng's office, her arms folded in front of her. He had called her there, but for several minutes, he hadn't even looked up at her. Then, when he did, all he said was, "Go to Reno's apartment and get him up, he's late."

So, she had gotten directions from Rude. And now she stood in front of Reno's door, knocking. It took about ten times before she heard a shout from inside say, "It's open!"

Gabryelle slipped inside, and stood there, staring. The kitchen area was _disgusting_. There was the biggest pile of garbage she had ever seen outside a dump right there, next to the refrigerator. Next to where he kept his food! Garbage! She scrunched up her nose and forced her eyes away from it.

She looked at the living area, and raised her eyebrows. There were clothes all over the floor, empty pizza boxes, porn _and_ normal magazines, beer bottles, wrappers of all kinds, and other crap she didn't really want to know about. And the couch looked as if a big family of cats had clawed at it all at once. All the fabric that was left was in strips across the yellowed cushions, and the pillows were so dirty, they were black, though the rest of the couch was a dark red.

The coffee table was made of wood, and the top of it was covered by the same things that were on the floor. And it looked sticky, from where she stood. Across from the table was a television. Gabryelle stared at the television. All that was left of the screen was a few shards of glass sticking out of the plastic covering. And there were no buttons to be seen on the thing.

She stared at it some more until she heard footsteps coming towards her. She glanced up at the redhead, looked back at the television, then did a double-take. She then blushed and turned away from him.

"You're half naked!"

Reno looked down at himself, then back at her, "So?" He was smirking when she looked back at him, "Never seen a shirtless guy before, yo?"

Gabryelle scowled at him, and sat down on the couch, despite how dirty it looked. She crossed her arms and glowered at the broken television, "Get dressed."

"Why?"

"'Cause, Tseng's pissed off at you."

Reno appeared in her line of vision, frowning, "What?"

Gabryelle glared, "Tseng sent me here to wake you up because you're late."

"Aw, and I thought this was a pleasant surprise!" The redhead stomped away to the bathroom, she guessed.

He came back a moment later, dressed in his work uniform. His hair was falling down and over his shoulders as he put his goggles onto his head. He went to pick up a hair band off the coffee table, but he cursed when a long string of something that was stuck to it ripped it out of his hand.

"Why's that table even sticky?" Gabryelle questioned as he tried to pick up another hair band.

"Don't ask me, yo."

She blinked, "But, it's your apartment…"

"So?"

She shrugged as he let out a small sound of joy when he picked up a hair band. He quickly pulled his hair back, and put the band around it. He picked his E-Mag rod up from where it had been laying on the floor, then smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Gabryelle stared at him. She then decided not to ask why he hadn't cleaned the hair band off before tying his hair back with it, and just shook her head.

They stepped out of the apartment, and Reno just closed the door without locking it. He turned toward the elevator, and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"Um, Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that your door is not locked, right? …I hope you do, at least." She waved her hand at the door.

Reno just smirked, "I'm not stupid, yo."

Gabryelle watched him as he just stood there, looking at her, still smirking. "Are you gonna lock it?"

He shook his head, then stepped into the elevator as the doors opened. She stepped in after him, "And um, why not?"

"I lost my key."

"Of _course_ you did…"

Reno pouted at her, "Hey! It wasn't my fault, yo." He crossed his arms, "Rude isn't as reliable as I thought he was…"

Gabryelle covered her mouth as she held back a laugh. "I gotta hear this."

He glared slightly.

"So, how'd Rude lose it?"

The redhead sighed dramatically, "We went to Seventh Heaven one night, and I had let him hang onto the key for me, so I wouldn't end up losing it, right? But then Rude disappeared at one point, leaving me all to my drunk self…"

They stepped out of the elevator and made their way to Reno's car, which was as beaten up as his television. They drove toward ShinRa HQ.

"And the next time I saw him, he was mumbling something about my key, a toilet, and the bartender." Reno grimaced, "I don't even know what he sees in that fuckin' woman yo."

Gabryelle looked at him, grinning, "That doesn't really explain what happened to your key."

"I don't fucking know what happened to it!"

They pulled up outside the ShinRa building, and Reno told her to get out so she could get to work while he parked the car.

"Don't go back to your apartment instead of parking, Reno!" she told him as she climbed out, "I don't want Tseng on my ass, telling me that I failed the stupidest assignment in history."

"Are you calling me stupid, yo?"

Gabryelle raised an eyebrow, "No, why would I do such a thing?" She slammed the door and walked into the building as he drove away. She walked up the stairs, then pressed the button for the floor the Turk offices were on, and waited. The doors dinged open, and Tseng stepped out.

Gabryelle stood straighter, "Sir."

He raised an eyebrow, "Have you completed your assignment, Miss Rose?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I don't see Reno with you…" His eyes drifted up, and he blinked, "Ah, never mind. Reno."

"Yo…"

"You're late." Tseng stepped past Gabryelle, "The President wants to speak with you."

"Aw, fuck, yo."

Gabryelle covered her mouth with her hand to hide her sudden grin as Tseng grabbed Reno by his arm and dragged him into the elevator. "Gabryelle, you may take a break."

"Thank you, sir." She waved at Reno as the doors closed, then she turned and walked toward the vending machines. She hadn't had any breakfast this morning.


	12. Side story 6

Gabryelle smiled when Christian ran up and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back as tightly as he was hugging her, then held him at arm's length so she could get a good look at him.

"Oh, I miss you so much…"

He grinned at her, showing all his teeth like a dork, "I know."

She smiled, "It's hard without you, Christian."

"It shouldn't be."

Gabryelle frowned at him, not understanding, "What?"

"It shouldn't be hard, Gabryelle." He smiled softly, "You don't have anything holding you back anymore." He placed a hand on her cheek, "I'm fine now. I haven't been in any pain, unlike you. Gabryelle, please," he pouted the way he used to whenever she had picked on him, "Don't put yourself through all this guilt, it's not worth it. You took revenge on me, and now it's done."

"Christian…"

"I love you, Gabryelle."

She reached out for him as he stepped back, "No, don't leave me again…"

He poked her in the sides, then turned and disappeared with a laugh.

Gabryelle opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her. She let out a startled gasp when something next to her shifted on the bed. She looked over and saw that Reno was looking right at her.

"You okay, babe?"

She smiled, "Yeah." She curled up next to him, still smiling, "Yeah, I'm okay."


	13. Side story 7

Gabryelle stared at Rufus Shinra as if he were insane. She suddenly realized that she had stared at him the same way when he had offered her a position in the Turks. Maybe he _was_ crazy… That would explain a lot, actually.

"Excuse me, sir." Gabryelle forced herself to say, "I think I may have heard you wrong. Could you repeat that?"

"You heard me correctly, Gabryelle. You shall be Reno's partner from now on." Rufus didn't even look up from his computer, as if he weren't aware of how insane his last sentence was.

"What about Rude, sir?"

"He's partnering up with Elena."

She gaped at him, "But, sir, I thought Elena was Tseng's partner!"

Rufus looked up then, and frowned at her, "Do you actually believe Tseng _needs_ a partner?" he went back to his computer, "Gabryelle, my decision is final. Reno is your partner. Now, please, I have business to attend to." He smiled slightly.

"Yes, sir. Forgive me. Um…" She stared at him, then fled out of his office when he looked up at her again.

- - -

"What?"

Gabryelle stared at Reno, already knowing _he_ was insane.

"Partners?" The redhead grinned as if he were _happy_ about it. "You and me?"

"No, the other Reno and Gabryelle we know."

Reno pulled her into a hug, "I didn't actually think he'd listen to me, yo."

She pushed him away and gaped at him, "You asked Rufus to do this to me?"

Reno's eyes widened, "He did that, too?!"

Gabryelle stared at him. Then glared, "What else did you ask him, Reno?"

"Nothing!" he grinned shyly.


	14. Side story 8

**A/N:** The lyrics are from the song I'm Sorry by Flyleaf.

--

_I'm sorry, I don't mean to remember_

No, I don't really mean to. I just can't help it, you know? Christian, if only I could've… But, no, you don't like hearing me blame myself, do you? I'm sorry. I'll try not to bring it up anymore.

_It's true that I dream less often_

And it is. I've slowly stopped having those nightmares that involved you being hurt so badly. I still dream, of course, but I've started dreaming of other things. Happier times with you. I really wish we'd had more time together, though.

_I'm not ashamed of that long December_

Why would I be? I avenged your death, then. He'd deserved death for everything he'd done to us. Deserved more when he killed you, but what more could I give him? I could only strike fear in him in his last moments, and then grin at him as life slowly left his eyes. I hope he's suffering wherever he ended up…

_Your hand's coming down again_

No! No, no, you can't hurt me anymore. You're dead! You're gone, forever from my life. No, leave me alone! No, please… Not Christian…

_I close my eyes and brace myself_

I did so every time you'd walk into the room. I hated that I was so afraid of you. You were nothing but a perverse man who got off by hurting children. I should've killed you before it got as bad as it did. I could've, you know. That would've saved Christian's life, but I was too scared.

_I only noticed your face_

It haunts me every time I close my eyes. I hate when it blocks out every other thought in my head. It hasn't been there lately, but it still appears when I least expect it to. And every time I see it, my hand closes into a fist as if I'm holding onto my sword and I'm about to cut your head off again.

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

I hide away inside my mind so that I can't ever be hurt again. I show contempt to every person I meet to let them know that I shall never be close to them. I never let out my emotions when I'm around other people. I can't. I can't let myself fall for someone, since pain is always inevitable.

_I'm falling, I'm shedding my skin_

The day I'd met him, I had no idea what to expect. He'd come into my apartment to take me away, and all I'd done was threaten to hurt him. He has such a cocky attitude, and I think that's what attracted me to him. Maybe he would be the one I could trust my life with. Maybe…

_But it's not time, I'm told_

The night he'd told me that it was okay to tell other people about my feelings, I'd dreamed about Christian. But the dream had been so different from the others I'd had after he'd died. He'd told me that it wasn't time yet for me to trust people, but that time was approaching. I'd believed him.

_I am aware of what you mean by then_

I'd told Reno everything about my life; everything, up to where I killed my father. I couldn't have told him about me wanting to trust him with my life, because what if he hated me for what I'd done? What if he hurt me right then and there, not wanting to have anything to do with me? But he'd just told me that I had to stop blaming myself for my brothers death; it hadn't been my fault at all. It took a while, but when those words sank in, I'd realized he'd been speaking the truth. Christian wouldn't have wanted me to suffer after avenging his death…

_I'm only ten years old_

Those words hurt me when Reno uttered them when telling me about how his sister had died. He and his sister had been walking home from the park when an older man came out of nowhere. The man had smashed Reno's head into a brick wall before he'd raped and killed his sister right in front of him. When he'd turned on Reno to do the same, he'd kicked out at the man with all he had, and then he'd punched every part of him he could get at and yelled those five words.

All I could do after he told me the story was wrap my arms around him and rock both of us back and forth. That was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. It had broken my heart to see him so hurt when I'd always envisioned him as being so aloof and ignorant of all the pain in the world.

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

That was all I could do when I'd been sent on a mission that was too much for me. The man I was supposed to kill reminded me too much of my father, so when he'd ran at me when my bullet missed, all I could do was curl into a ball and await the pain.

_Only noticed your face_

As I was awaiting the pain, during that mission, the only thing I could think of was Reno. His name became a mantra as the man's running footsteps got closer and closer to me. And when the pain never came, and I heard the man screaming, I'd looked up to see Reno kicking the man who was laying on the ground, clutching at his stomach.

In that moment, I knew that I could always count on him to protect me. And I also knew that I was slowly falling in love with him.

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

But then I'd gotten another glimpse of the man's face, and I'd closed my eyes and threw up a wall between myself and any thought I could have of love. The last person I had loved had been killed; I couldn't afford to love, if I was going to suffer through pain again.

_My scars are yours today_

I'd woken up the night after that horrid mission to Reno singing softly to me. I hadn't opened my eyes after waking, so he thought I was still asleep. He continued to sing for what seemed like forever. I didn't even know what song it was, and he couldn't carry a tune at all, but his voice still sounded so sweet to my ears.

_This story ends so good_

After he finished the song, he'd tightened his hold on me and murmured to me that it was going to be alright. He was there, so everything had to be alright. He wouldn't let anyone ever hurt me again.

_I love you and I understand_

_That you stood where I stood_

The first time I'd told him I loved him, we'd been sitting in his apartment, just talking. He'd said something about his sister, and I'd said something about my brother, and then I'd changed the subject by telling him those three simple words. He'd blinked at me, then grinned. He'd said the words back, and I'd laughed as he tackled me into the couch cushions and tickled me.

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

The first time we'd had sex, I was scared. I wasn't really scared of the idea of it, since I knew he'd be careful with me, but I was scared of the pain. He'd protected me from so much that pain wasn't a constant in my life anymore. I'd forgotten what it felt like, so I was scared…

_Only noticed your face_

But then, I'd looked up into his eyes, and I hadn't been scared anymore. He wouldn't have let me be in pain for long, if whatever he did _did_ indeed hurt. And it hadn't. Well, not as much as I thought it would.

_No matter what, you're gonna break my shell_

_No matter what, you're gonna break my shell_

I'd slowly stopped thinking about my past. I told Reno everything about my life, and he'd told me everything about his. Getting everything out felt wonderful; I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore. And that helped me to stop thinking so much about all the pain I'd ever had to endure. I stopped hiding away from everything, and started to live.

_I'm done healing_

_I'm done healing_

Whenever I think back on my past now, all I see his Christian's smiling face whenever we'd been alone together, playing and talking about the wonders of the world we lived in. When I thought of my father, I suffered a dull pain, but I didn't think about him all that much. And I never thought of my mother, because I had never really thought about her all that much. She'd just always been there, not doing anything.

And whenever I think back on that night when I'd first met Reno, I laughed. I could've killed him right then and there, I'm sure, but I hadn't. I'm so glad he hadn't come alone then, or maybe I would've. I'm so glad I didn't, though. I needed him, and if someone had told me then that I would, I would've killed them. Me, need a goofball like him? Yeah right. But, I did. And I'm so glad I met him. I don't know where my life would've gone if I'd never had.


	15. Side story 9

**A/N:** The lyrics are from the song I'm Sorry by Flyleaf.

--

_I'm sorry, I don't mean to remember_

No, I don't really mean to. I just can't help it, you know? Christian, if only I could've… But, no, you don't like hearing me blame myself, do you? I'm sorry. I'll try not to bring it up anymore.

_It's true that I dream less often_

And it is. I've slowly stopped having those nightmares that involved you being hurt so badly. I still dream, of course, but I've started dreaming of other things. Happier times with you. I really wish we'd had more time together, though.

_I'm not ashamed of that long December_

Why would I be? I avenged your death, then. He'd deserved death for everything he'd done to us. Deserved more when he killed you, but what more could I give him? I could only strike fear in him in his last moments, and then grin at him as life slowly left his eyes. I hope he's suffering wherever he ended up…

_Your hand's coming down again_

No! No, no, you can't hurt me anymore. You're dead! You're gone, forever from my life. No, leave me alone! No, please… Not Christian…

_I close my eyes and brace myself_

I did so every time you'd walk into the room. I hated that I was so afraid of you. You were nothing but a perverse man who got off by hurting children. I should've killed you before it got as bad as it did. I could've, you know. That would've saved Christian's life, but I was too scared.

_I only noticed your face_

It haunts me every time I close my eyes. I hate when it blocks out every other thought in my head. It hasn't been there lately, but it still appears when I least expect it to. And every time I see it, my hand closes into a fist as if I'm holding onto my sword and I'm about to cut your head off again.

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

I hide away inside my mind so that I can't ever be hurt again. I show contempt to every person I meet to let them know that I shall never be close to them. I never let out my emotions when I'm around other people. I can't. I can't let myself fall for someone, since pain is always inevitable.

_I'm falling, I'm shedding my skin_

The day I'd met him, I had no idea what to expect. He'd come into my apartment to take me away, and all I'd done was threaten to hurt him. He has such a cocky attitude, and I think that's what attracted me to him. Maybe he would be the one I could trust my life with. Maybe…

_But it's not time, I'm told_

The night he'd told me that it was okay to tell other people about my feelings, I'd dreamed about Christian. But the dream had been so different from the others I'd had after he'd died. He'd told me that it wasn't time yet for me to trust people, but that time was approaching. I'd believed him.

_I am aware of what you mean by then_

I'd told Reno everything about my life; everything, up to where I killed my father. I couldn't have told him about me wanting to trust him with my life, because what if he hated me for what I'd done? What if he hurt me right then and there, not wanting to have anything to do with me? But he'd just told me that I had to stop blaming myself for my brothers death; it hadn't been my fault at all. It took a while, but when those words sank in, I'd realized he'd been speaking the truth. Christian wouldn't have wanted me to suffer after avenging his death…

_I'm only ten years old_

Those words hurt me when Reno uttered them when telling me about how his sister had died. He and his sister had been walking home from the park when an older man came out of nowhere. The man had smashed Reno's head into a brick wall before he'd raped and killed his sister right in front of him. When he'd turned on Reno to do the same, he'd kicked out at the man with all he had, and then he'd punched every part of him he could get at and yelled those five words.

All I could do after he told me the story was wrap my arms around him and rock both of us back and forth. That was the first time I'd ever seen him cry. It had broken my heart to see him so hurt when I'd always envisioned him as being so aloof and ignorant of all the pain in the world.

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

That was all I could do when I'd been sent on a mission that was too much for me. The man I was supposed to kill reminded me too much of my father, so when he'd ran at me when my bullet missed, all I could do was curl into a ball and await the pain.

_Only noticed your face_

As I was awaiting the pain, during that mission, the only thing I could think of was Reno. His name became a mantra as the man's running footsteps got closer and closer to me. And when the pain never came, and I heard the man screaming, I'd looked up to see Reno kicking the man who was laying on the ground, clutching at his stomach.

In that moment, I knew that I could always count on him to protect me. And I also knew that I was slowly falling in love with him.

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

_No matter what, you're gonna build my shell_

But then I'd gotten another glimpse of the man's face, and I'd closed my eyes and threw up a wall between myself and any thought I could have of love. The last person I had loved had been killed; I couldn't afford to love, if I was going to suffer through pain again.

_My scars are yours today_

I'd woken up the night after that horrid mission to Reno singing softly to me. I hadn't opened my eyes after waking, so he thought I was still asleep. He continued to sing for what seemed like forever. I didn't even know what song it was, and he couldn't carry a tune at all, but his voice still sounded so sweet to my ears.

_This story ends so good_

After he finished the song, he'd tightened his hold on me and murmured to me that it was going to be alright. He was there, so everything had to be alright. He wouldn't let anyone ever hurt me again.

_I love you and I understand_

_That you stood where I stood_

The first time I'd told him I loved him, we'd been sitting in his apartment, just talking. He'd said something about his sister, and I'd said something about my brother, and then I'd changed the subject by telling him those three simple words. He'd blinked at me, then grinned. He'd said the words back, and I'd laughed as he tackled me into the couch cushions and tickled me.

_Close my eyes and brace myself_

The first time we'd had sex, I was scared. I wasn't really scared of the idea of it, since I knew he'd be careful with me, but I was scared of the pain. He'd protected me from so much that pain wasn't a constant in my life anymore. I'd forgotten what it felt like, so I was scared…

_Only noticed your face_

But then, I'd looked up into his eyes, and I hadn't been scared anymore. He wouldn't have let me be in pain for long, if whatever he did _did_ indeed hurt. And it hadn't. Well, not as much as I thought it would.

_No matter what, you're gonna break my shell_

_No matter what, you're gonna break my shell_

I'd slowly stopped thinking about my past. I told Reno everything about my life, and he'd told me everything about his. Getting everything out felt wonderful; I didn't have the weight of the world on my shoulders anymore. And that helped me to stop thinking so much about all the pain I'd ever had to endure. I stopped hiding away from everything, and started to live.

_I'm done healing_

_I'm done healing_

Whenever I think back on my past now, all I see his Christian's smiling face whenever we'd been alone together, playing and talking about the wonders of the world we lived in. When I thought of my father, I suffered a dull pain, but I didn't think about him all that much. And I never thought of my mother, because I had never really thought about her all that much. She'd just always been there, not doing anything.

And whenever I think back on that night when I'd first met Reno, I laughed. I could've killed him right then and there, I'm sure, but I hadn't. I'm so glad he hadn't come alone then, or maybe I would've. I'm so glad I didn't, though. I needed him, and if someone had told me then that I would, I would've killed them. Me, need a goofball like him? Yeah right. But, I did. And I'm so glad I met him. I don't know where my life would've gone if I'd never had.


End file.
